Roku Igaku
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' Appearance: * Hair - light, sandy blonde hair. Long, light and soft. * Eyes - Bright blue orbs. Big, round and filled with a calm and tranquil glow. * Facial Structure - Oval-shaped face. Smooth and soft cheeks. Slightly angular and rounded chin, and smoothed jawline. Facial features are soft, rounded and relaxed. No, specific and defining features to note. * Build - Tall, lean and slender. Body suited for flexibility, speed and finesse. Personality: * Tranquil State - Roku has a constant, peaceful and tranquil visage. It is a state, gained through many years of meditation and allows him to process the world with logic, control and without distraction. He still feels emotions, pain and other feelings but places his logical mind above all of this. * Critical thinking - Roku has been brought up to question everything. To follow the scientific method and its processes, through life. * High Standards/perfectionist - Roku, holds himself to a very high standard of living. He strives to be above baser desires and emotions, to push his physical, mental and spiritual potential past his perceived limitations and his own punishment scheme akin to Might Guy and Rock Lee's training punishment. * Water Nature - He has a water nature, which with meditation has allowed him to embody the element of water. ** Adaptability - Like water, he adapts to all and any given situation. Even if he makes mistakes, loses in fights he will always rise stronger, smarter and wiser. ** Least resistance - Roku doesn't like violence. He tries everything he can to prevent harm, violence and pain. He will refuse requests for mindless violence and fights. ** Intense pressure - However, when he is placed into a situation where fight and battle are the only cause of action, he does so without mercy, with relentless pressure which is not Killer intent, but simply intent of defeat and destruction. * Loneliness - Due to his upbringing and personality, Roku doesn't have any friends. He proves his existence with his high standards and perfectionist lifestyle. He is a lone wolf, who strives to be able to live without the need of anyone. Often, his peaceful nature goes against chaotic and aggressive types, which find Roku battling alone against bullies. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 4 ' 'Speed: 8 ' 'Chakra Levels: 4 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 8 ' '''CP: 40 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Water Release ' '''Genin 2: Medical Ninjutsu ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Water Release: Gunshot – The user kneads chakra, and converts it into water, and then spits it out in the form of condensed balls. The high-speed water ball attack possesses just as much power to kill as an actual gunshot. While this is a water release technique, it can still be employed someplace where no water is available, which is a great advantage. It is also possible to increase the power of destruction of the spheres themselves by building up the chakra inside of them. CP cost # Water Shockwave - Expels a thin sheet of water from the moisture in the air around the user blasting people back. CP cost # Chakra Scalpel - The user creates a blade of chakra that can be used to strike opponents, however these blades do no visible damage to an opponent when struck. Instead they cut muscles internally, severed muscles can be fatal, in the case of attacking the heart, but often disable the opponent instead. Unfortunately these blades cannot be used to block an enemies attack. CP upkeep Equipment *(2 EP) ** Water Summoning Scroll - shoots out water at the opponent *(3 EP) - Blood Increasing Pill - undoes some CP worth of damage to a player at a rate of equal to base CP *(3 EP) - Chakra Pill - restores some CP (equal to base CP) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Roku was born in Konoha to the Igaku Clan. As one of the oldest clan in the village, specializing in healing jutsu an producing the top medical-nin in the village, Roku was molded to follow such a prestigious honor. With an extensive library filled with books and scrolls on: healing jutsu, herbs, anatomy, physiology and diseases etc; Roku's education was rich with content. Roku was encouraged to meditate ate a young age, which was taken very well. His childhood saw him as a quiet, patient and peaceful boy. Someone who was obedient in everything he was taught, gained passion for understanding the mysteries of the body and dreamed to become a battle medic like the famous Tsunade, Sakura and Kabuto. Roku had no-one his own age. His parents were fairly old, in terms of Ninja standards and any other siblings were adults in full medic careers. books, scrolls, mentors and meditation were his only friends and companions. It saw, a fast growth of maturity especially in his attitude, personality and character. So when Roku joined the Ninja Academy, he was seen as a quiet and peaceful person. Someone to not stand out specifically, or upset anybody. Like water, he adapted and got on with all of his classmates, yet never truly connected to anyone of them. Now as a Genin; Roku's goal was to become a strong Battle medic. He was now in a team, which would test his ability to work well with others. Category:Character